1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a compact powder case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cosmetics case such as a powder case is a portable container for accommodating cosmetics for makeup. Women commonly carry a cosmetics case in their bags and use it at a proper time. The cosmetic case is produced in various shapes. When a woman wants to makeup, the woman opens a cover of the cosmetics case by rotating the cover connected to a base case through a hinge and applies contents thereof on a face using a makeup tool such as a puff or a brush.
A conventional cosmetics case includes A conventional cosmetic case includes a cover having a lock protrusion and a hinge protrusion; a base case pivotally connected to the cover; an intermediate case installed in the base case and having a button and a spring; a powder case installed in the intermediate case and supported by the spring for accommodating a solid powder; and a grinding member rotatably installed in a coupling groove of the intermediate case for grinding the surface of the solid powder in the powder case.
However, the conventional cosmetics case has a structure where the intermediate case is fixed to the base case. That is, the intermediate case of the conventional cosmetics case is not separable from the base case. Accordingly, a user is not allowed to refill the contents thereof when the contents are completely consumed. Since a user must buy a new cosmetics case with contents, the user may be dissatisfied.
Since the conventional cosmetic case was produced without considering refill of the contents, the intermediate case has a closed bottom side. Such a structure of the intermediate case increases a manufacturing cost thereof due to material cost increment. Further, the entire cosmetics case must be discarded when the contents thereof are completely consumed.